videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Brutal Legend/Story mode
Story mode of Brutal Legend Description at the menu An evil wizard from Heavens, the most powerful realm in our universe is going to destroy the whole universe! Play this unique story to stop him! Prolouge (/Chapter 0) Mission details: Playing as: Robin & Peter (Can be switched between the mission) Location: Forest of the Dead An evil wizard with an unknown name is attacking the young dreamers Robin (Robin Hood Parody) & Peter (Peter Pan Parody). Robin is a boy who loves to help, especially the weaks, and Peter loves to help too, but more to the young children. *QuickTime Event* Robin jumps on the big wizard and punches him. *Shoot one of Robin' Arrows at the big turtle* The big turtle is stomping at the wizard *A switch to Peter* Turn into a Little Peter Fly behind the wizard and try to decrease the wizard Turn into a Giant Peter *QuickTime Event* Brawl with the Giant Wizard *A switch to Robin* Shoot an explosive arrow to the giant wizard's head --Cutscene-- The wizard is starting to get weak and almost falling to the ground. Robin: We must get up before he... *Robin dies* Peter: Robin? Robin? Ro... *Peter dies* The wizard: Great, more soliders to my army... *Laughes evil laugh* Chapter 1: Dream Realm Travel Mission 1/Chapter 1 details: Playing as: Ali Location: Ali's mind Ali is a young boy with a very great imagination, but he's also very innocent. He lives in Greenwich, England. --Cutscene start-- *Waking up in Ali's mind* Ali: Good morning mind! *Seeing an old man and walking to him* Ali: Who are you? And what you're doing on mind? Old man: Hello, I am Tasia. I am a fallen angel. Ali: What you already did? Tasia: This is a story for another time. But without one angel, the Heavens could fall and crush. You must help me return to Heaven. Ali: Let's do this. --Cutscene end-- -Task: Build a portal to the Dream Realm.- *Press Square/X/J/Y to attack* *Press Circle/B/K/A to Build* Tasia: Let's try to get in there *Press X/A/spacebar/B to jump into the portal* *Portal destroyed* Ali: What? How? Tasia: I know! Since it's your mind, you can think about a portal! Ali: That should work *QuickTime Event* Choose a part of bricks (Part 1/Part 2) (Tasia is building the other part) *Press Circle/B/K/A to Build* Tasia: Alright, we need a power orb to turn on the portal. -Task: Find the power orb- Ali: can you describe the power orb? Tasia: Yes it's a cyan ball, and it lights a light blue aura. *QuickTime Event* Control the power orb and lead it to the portal --Cutscene-- *The power orb connects between the two parts of the portals* Ali: Eureka! Alright, you can jump into the portal! *Tasia trying to jump into the portal* Tasia: I think I know why I cannot get in, you created this portal, so you're actually the key! I need you to jump with me! Ali: Jumping in 1! 3,2,1, Jump! Mission 2/Chapter 1 details Playing as: Ali Location: The Portal,Bridge ,Gateway *Free Fall start* Tasia: I hope we're going to Heavens! Ali: I see a lot of black! do you think it's Heaven? Tasia: Let's hope the chaos hasn't started! If it does, the whole world is going to be full of chaos! *Free Fall end* Tasia: We're inside the portal, Do you see the this moonstone bridge? This is the bridge who leads to the gateway, who leads to the dream realm! Ali: But it's locked! We must open it! -Task: Find the key- Walk in the portal and search for the key Tasia: Remember the orb that we opened the portal with? Well, there's another orb, an orange one, called the key orb. This is the key -Task: Find the key orb- *QuickTime Event* Control the key orb and lead it to the gate Ali: Open sesame! --Cutscene start-- Ali: I see a crystal castle! Tasia: Great! Almost at the dream realm! *Dark purple & Neon purple triangles are showing* Tasia: This is not good! It's the wizard! RUN!!! --Custscene end-- -Task: Avoid the wizard's attacks- *Press Left Joystick/Down Arrow to run* Ali: Watch out! *Press Left Joystick + -> or <-/ Down Arrow + Left or Right to dodge* Tasia: We're almost safe! Keep runing! Tasia: We're at the door! open it! *QuickTime Event* Open the door and hide there --Cutscene-- Ali: Who was that wizard? Tasia: Two nights ago, two kids named Robin & Peter were murdered by an evil giant wizard. I don't know his name, but I know why he murdered them: He wants to create an army of undead dreamers. Ali: How do you know that? Tasia: He also lived in Heaven. He was a very nice man but he went crazy. He told me what he want to do. His first target were The Guardians of Heaven. He killed them for his potion and took a little bit of his own blood. Later, he revieved the guardians, and made them make troubles. two days later, God captured him and banned him. One more day, God thought that I might be his "crime partner", so he banned me too. Ali: So where did God banned the wizard? Tasia: God banned him to Hell, the most dangerous realm, and me here, to the dream realm. My mission is to lead the dreamers to a safe place. Away from this monster. *Ali sees a book at the table* Ali: What is this book? Tasia: This is the Spells book. I'll teach you later his spells, but now I need to take you to the dream realm. Mission 1/Chapter 3 details: Playing as: Ali Location: Dream Village Ali: Wow! Is that the Dream Realm? Tasia: Yes! Let's take a ride here! Jump on the train *Seeing a freaking lady* Tasia: Ali, meet Yellow Snow (Snow White Parody). She lost her mind when her husband died. So don't be scared from her. She isn't chewing. Yellow Snow: *screams* It hurts! IT HURTS! Tasia: Alright boy, let me teach you a spell to cool down the bad spirits. It goes like that "*Some gibberish yells*. Ok, now it's your turn! *Press Square/X/J/Y x2 to enter spell mode* *Press Triangle/Y/I/X x3 to perform the spell* *Press Square/X/J/Y x2 to quit spell mode* Ali: Phew, now that was close! Yellow Snow: Hello and welcome to the Dream Realm. Two years ago, an evil wizard took away my husband. As you see, I'm getting out of control because of that. Ali: Don't worry, get in!